zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Glass
Logan Glass is a 15 year old half-human, half-demon and the son of the Glass Demon Sorceress Shuang Jing and the older twin brother of Lucas Glass. Raised on the streets, Logan heavily relied on his twin brother, the more outgoing of the two, to take care of and protect him. He will make his debut in arc 5 of City Shadows as one of many half breeds targeted by Section 16 and the Shadow Strikers. Physical description In his human form, Logan has tan skin, dark red eyes and short black hair parted to the right. His appearance and clothing are identical to Lucas' with the exception of the purple coat Logan wears. Beyond that, they wear the same purple sweater, black dress vest, white pants and black sneakers. In his demon form, Logan has light blue skin, greyish blue hair and red eyes. He wears elaborate purple robes with a dark purple hood and cape, and white pants. He also has glass shards floating over his back that he can shape into wings, similar to Mala Reid. Personality Unlike his twin, Logan is very passive, pacifistic and timid, similar to Aneira Evans. He is easily scared by anything he deems a threat to his safety and well-being and is heavily reliant on his brother Lucas to defend, care for and guide him. He is quite nervous about using his powers and as a result does not have the same degree of power and control that Lucas possesses. Abilities Powers *'Glass Demon Chi:' Born as the son of the Glass Demon Sorceress, Logan inherited Glass Demon Chi and is capable of creating, manipulating and controlling glass. However, because he does not use his powers often, he has a poor sense of control and remains ignorant of the true capabilities of his powers. **'Glass projection:' Logan can project glass outward in the form of attacks, most commonly as small shards. **'Hyalokinetic constructs:' Logan can create constructs out of glass, such as tools, weapons, barriers and objects. ***'Hyalokinetic wing manifestation:' Most commonly, he uses glass to form wings over his back, allowing him to fly. ***'Glass duplicates:' Logan can also create duplicates that are identical to him or anyone else out of glass. **'Invisibility:' By bending the light around him at certain angles, Logan can become invisible to the naked eye. **'Reflection manipulation:' Logan also has the power to manipulation reflections through glass and mirrors. ***'Mirror imprisonment:' He can trap people in mirrors or any reflective surface, leaving them trapped in a mirror world. ***'Appearance mimicry:' Logan can alter his appearance to resemble someone else. ***'Mirror image:' He can mimic the movements and attacks of another flawlessly. *'Reflection (映出 ''Yìng Chū, literally: “reflect back”):' Logan's secondary power inherited from his mother allows him to reflect any oncoming attack back to the original user or in another direction. The attack being reflected does not lose any power when reflected and is simply redirected to another target in full force. *'Form transformation:' Logan is capable of interchanging between a human and demon form because of his mixed bloodline. **'Partial transformation:' He can transform part of his body into his demon form independently from the rest. *'Rage empowerment:' Logan inherited a demonic temper from his father. While he is generally non-violent and very passive, if provoked, he could become a reckless attacker. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, Logan possesses a keen sight that allows him to see through facades to the truth. It is not an always active ability. *'Demon detection:' Logan can sense the presence of other demons near or around him. If the demon is in a human disguise, however, he cannot detect them unless he makes physical contact with them. *'Chi bestowal and reabsorption:' He is capable of bestowing a portion of his Glass Demon Chi onto another as well as taking it back. *'Aura perception:' He is capable of perceiving and reading the aura of humans and demons. This aura allows individuals to determine if an individual is good or evil. He cannot, however, see through falsely produced auras. *'Flight''' Weaknesses *'Sound waves and vibrations:' Glass is easily shattered by powerful vibrations and sound waves. *'Chi spells:' Because of his demon heritage, Logan is susceptible to Chi spells that target his demon side. *'Demon hunter blood:' As a demon, he is highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter. On direct contact, the blood would burn him and cause him great pain, though it would not kill him unless he was exposed to a large quantity. Trivia *Logan is a name of Gaelic origin meaning "hollow". Category:Fan Characters Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Hybrid